


Young Love

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chandler Riggs - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Young Love, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Chandler and his co-star want to hide their relationship until someone outs them.





	Young Love

Joining the cast so late in the show had been awkward at first as everyone had established their friendships. They were still nothing but kind and welcoming towards you but it was a little difficult when they all knew each other and you were so new. The only person around that you could relate to was Chandler since you were the same age. Somehow, being the only two teenagers on set meant that you would end up dating. But it just wasn’t like that. He was a good friend but that was all.

One afternoon, while you all were having lunch, you and Chandler were sitting off to the side, a bit away from everyone else. The two of you were sitting underneath a tree shielding you from the harsh Georgia sun. You sat close against him to get a better look at an Instagram video he was showing you on his phone. You’d sat like this so many times but it felt somewhat different now. You’d been working with him for maybe a year and perhaps it was just everyone asking you over and over if you liked him as more than a friend that was throwing you off recently. Looking at him, you were confused by your heart.

“Look at you two,” Lauren said teasingly as she walked by with Sonequa and Tom. The two of them chuckled lightheartedly. She smiled at the two of you, “When are you gonna admit you’re together?”

“Stop,” you said, turning away from Chandler so he wouldn’t see your cheeks turn red, “We keep telling you, it’s not like that. Okay?”

“We’re just teasing,” Lauren said, “We know you’re just friends.”

“You just spend so much time together,” Sonequa added, “You’re so cliquey. It’s cute.”

“You guys are crazy,” Chandler said, “Y/N is practically a sister to me.”

Why did that sting? Why did that feel so weird? A few months ago, you would’ve been relieved to hear that from him. But now? It sucked to hear him say it. What was wrong with you? Couldn’t you have a simple friendship with a guy without catching feelings? Where had these feelings even come from anyway? It was complicating everything now.

After lunch, you all returned to work. You and Chandler were getting ready for your next scene together while a scene with Andrew and Danai was being shot. After Chandler’s comment about you being like a sister to him, you had become even more confused about your feelings towards him. His obvious platonic feelings towards you should’ve made it much easier to figure out how you felt. But it just made things worse for you. And of course, you were still trying to figure out where the feelings even came from.

“Y/N,” Chandler muttered, “I’ve been saying your name over and over. They need to fix up our makeup. You coming or what?”

“Oh,” you grunted, “Yeah, sorry. I’m a little distracted.”

“I can tell,” Chandler laughed, “It can’t possibly be what Lauren and Sonequa were saying, can it? They’ve all been saying that stuff since we met.”

“Uh, no,” you replied, “That’s not it.”

“Then what’s on your mind?” Chandler inquired.

You shrugged, “I dunno.”

Chandler frowned, “Y/N, something really is bothering you. What is it?”

Asking the question that was right on the tip of your tongue was a dangerous one. It would either work out wonderfully or make your friendship crash and burn. But his response might make your unorganized thoughts make more sense, “Am I really just…like a sister to you?”

Chandler was thrown off by the question, coming to an abrupt halt. The wheels were turning in his head as his brows lowered and he narrowed his eyes in thought, “Uh…is…is this a prank, Y/N?”

You shook your head, “No. I’m not joking.”

“So…so, you…you like…me?” Chandler mumbled, “I…wow. How uh…how long?”

“I’m not really sure when the moment actually was,” you said. Chandler didn’t say anything for a while and the silence was making a lump form in your throat, “I-I-I didn’t want these feelings, ya know. They just…they happened. And I thought maybe it was just being around you a lot and it was all in my head but it’s not and, and, and…”

“Are you done?” Chandler said, a playful smile tugging on his lips, “Y/N, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t feel the same,” you murmured, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from welling up in your eyes.

“That’s not what I said,” Chandler retorted, “How do I even say this? Um…well…I guess…I’ve always…ya know…liked you. But everyone always teased us about it so I was in denial about it. I don’t know, it sounds stupid but that’s how it is.”

“Wow,” you whispered. While your feelings for one another were officially out in the open, it was somehow more awkward than you were hoping. Neither of you were sure what to do now. You were supposed to be getting your makeup fixed several minutes ago but that was all lost on you now. 

“But…I also never said anything because we’re friends and I didn’t wanna ruin that,” Chandler said, “You’ve become one of my closest friends, Y/N. And when you’re not filming, you’re at home in New York.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard for you to come visit, would it?” you said.

“I guess not but with all the stuff we have going on, when would I have time?” Chandler argued, “When would you have time? We already go such a long time without seeing each other, ya know?”

“And yet, we’ve never lost our closeness,” you said, “And if we were together, I know I would work even harder. Look, you know how I feel, Chandler. It’s up to you now.”

You walked off to get your makeup fixed and although Chandler was supposed to go with you, he was stunned into silence and didn’t follow you to the makeup trailer for a few minutes. He eventually did but he still had no response for you. But that was alright. Too much energy was going into not bursting into tears that you really had nothing to say to Chandler anyway. Both of you were so lost in thought that conversation with the makeup artists was short and somewhat uncomfortable.

Chandler was shooting a scene with Andrew so you were sitting alone watching the two of them. Alanna came by and took a seat next to you, patting your leg, “How’re things, Y/N?”

“Weird,” you replied, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I mean, probably not much of a secret,” you said, “You all saw this coming. But I just…need some advice.”

“You and Chandler finally admitted your love for one another?” Alanna said with a giggle. You weren’t entirely sure if that was a real guess or just her teasing you like the rest of the cast did. But she wasn’t wrong so you didn’t even bother fighting her as you nodded.

“But Chandler isn’t sure he wants to do anything about it,” you said, “He lives here, I live in New York.”

“An entire year we’ve been waiting for this and he’s letting that stop him?” Alanna muttered, “Why would you let that kinda thing stop you? That would just be dumb. Like you don’t have the means to visit him or vice versa.”

“I know,” you said, “That’s what I said. But we’re also so busy all the time.”

“I think you and him both are just freaked out and are trying to poke holes in it,” Alanna said, “Why don’t you just take the plunge? The leap of faith? Do what’s gonna make you happy.”

You turned to look at Chandler as he wrapped his scene with Andrew. Your eyes met and he gave you a warm smile. Why couldn’t this work? Really, what was stopping you? If you didn’t at least try, you’d regret it. And Chandler would too. You couldn’t let this slip through your fingers.

Alanna walked off as Chandler came up to you. He gave Alanna a small wave, “What were you guys talking about?”

“I think we should try this,” you said, “I know it’ll be hard but if we don’t give it a fair shot, we might regret that more. Don’t you think so?”

Chandler looked down at the ground, watching you grab his hand. A few other cast members had seen what was happening and most of them were giddy and practically vibrating with anticipation. Chandler glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, his entire face turning red as he erupted in nervous laughter.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Chandler said after his laughter died down. With all eyes on you, all you could do was throw your arms around Chandler wrap him up in a hug. This wasn’t something you really would’ve wanted to do with everyone looking but it saved the trouble of telling everyone.

You had only been filming for about two months before you all had to fly out to San Diego for comic-con. In that time, you and Chandler (and the rest of the cast) had been quiet about your relationship. Like the entire cast, there were fans that constantly asked if you were together. It seemed everyone really did see this coming. Still, neither of you were ready to admit to the world that you were together. It had been easy so far. Most of your time was spent filming and you had been good at slipping off the set together secretly. Dates for the past two months hadn’t been much but the short time you did have for dates were plenty for you. You didn’t need much and neither did Chandler.

“We’re gonna have to keep it on the down low,” Chandler said, “No PDA or anything like that.”

“Well duh,” you chuckled.

“You might as well come out and admit it,” Norman piped in, “It’s pretty obvious anyway.”

“We’re just not ready,” you said, “It’s not like you’re admitting your relationship so don’t even start.”

You stuck out your tongue playfully as Norman laughed and turned away, knowing his argument had fallen flat. But everyone was laughing so it was clearly all in good fun. Even Norman started laughing after a while.

You weren’t sure how it was possible but it seemed everyone had figured out what time you all would be arriving to the event as they immediately crowded around your car as it pulled up. Chandler took one last moment to grab your hand and give it a squeeze before he had to pull away and get out of the car.

“Just a few hours apart,” Chandler spoke quickly, his voice almost instantly drowned out by the screaming fans. This wasn’t entirely new to you but it was just as overwhelming the hundredth time as it was the first time. It was crazy but you felt like you handled it pretty well. The afternoon was pretty hectic, sitting at your table signing autographs, taking pictures, accepting gifts and treats. It definitely was easier to hide your relationship when you weren’t together. You didn’t have to sit next to him and wish that you could show the affection you wanted. He was at another table several feet away.

The panel that you and the rest of the cast attended the next day was a different story. Being seated next to Chandler made it awkward. You almost slipped a couple of times and grabbed his hand or kissed his cheek but you would always catch yourself just in time. You were barely even listening to the questions being asked or what was being said. It felt silly but you were young in stupidly, hopelessly in love. Being in love made you dumb. It was inevitable.

You had been paying attention just long enough to hear a fan ask a question about friendships and interactions on set. Everyone gave the generic answers about how friendly you all were. Norman and Andrew displayed their neverending bromance and that left Jeffrey to give his answer.

“I started on the outside for a little bit,” Jeffrey said, “So I got to see a lot of the relationships between the castmates. Of course, everyone was so welcoming so that was never a problem. Hell, I got to see young love begin with Chandler and Y/N over there.”

The moment he said it, he slapped his hand over his mouth but it was already out there. No taking it back now. The entire room fell silent, all eyes on you and Chandler. It felt as though time had stopped. You weren’t able to move at first, hoping in the back of your mind that if you stayed still long enough, you would just disappear. Even Chandler was at a loss for words for a long time.

“Did Jeffrey just spill the beans about you guys?!” Chris exclaimed, leaning against the podium to get a look at you and Chandler at the very end of the table. As he said that, the crowd erupted in screams and squeals. 

“Uh, yeah,” you said softly, chuckling nervously, “For uh, about two months now.”

“We didn’t think we’d get this kind of reaction,” Chandler added, looking over the ecstatic screaming of all the fans. He grabbed onto your hand and grinned, “But it’s nice to not have to hide anymore I have to say.”

It was probably overkill but it felt like the right moment. You turned and leaned in, pressing your lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss. The crowd’s screaming and shouting got even louder, with a few of the cast members saying “aww.” 

“How cute are they?” Chris said, clapping his hands, “We’re happy for you crazy kids!”

You pulled away from Chandler’s lips but you were lost in his eyes and he was lost in yours, as if the two of you were the only ones in the room. Chandler spoke quietly so you were the only one to hear what he said, “I’m happy for us too.”


End file.
